The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to frame rate control, and more particularly, to a frame rate control method which selectively provides a frame rate limit to stabilize a frame rate, and related image processing apparatus.
When an image processing apparatus operates in a scenario where a graphic processing unit (GPU) consumes a significant amount of power and game complexity is high, a system load of the image processing apparatus increases too much such that a system capacity cannot provide a stable frame rate. This results in a bad user experience.
One conventional method uses thermal throttling to limit power of an apparatus, which reduces a system capacity accordingly. However, as workload of the apparatus remains roughly the same, it still results in an unstable frame rate.
Thus, there is a need for a novel frame rate control mechanism to provide a stable frame rate.